Premières rencontres
by Lanae's World
Summary: [Challenge d'Avril 2018 – Collectif NONAME] Parfois les premières rencontres sont différentes selon la personne à qui l'on pose la question.


Bonjour à tous

Me voici pour le challenge d'avril du Collectif sur un nouveau fandom (bon j'ai déjà écrit des drabbles dessus mais ca compte pas vraiment).

J'ai voulu me donner une petite difficulté supplémentaire (après le PWP du mois dernier) et j'ai essayé d'écrire avec un PoV narrateur. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, alors dites moi si cela vous plait. Ou ne vous plait pas.

Et j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups, parce que cette fic correspond aux deux thèmes élus, à savoir :

 **Rencontre fantastique,** proposé par Blue Wendigo

 **Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ?** proposé par Hermystic

Les habituelles questions étaient :

 **Quelle est la première créature fantastique qui vous a fasciné et pourquoi ? (préciser l'éventuelle référence, par exemple, si c'est le vampire, dire si ça vient de Dracula ou Lestat ou...)**

Je crois bien que c'était Falkor, le dragon de l' _Histoire sans fin_. J'étais encore en primaire alors ca remonte à assez loin (et je ne veux pas entendre de remarques sur ma mémoire chancelante à cause de mon grand âge), mais qui ne voudrait pas d'un dragon porte-bonheur qui peut vous emmener voler dans le ciel ?

 **Quel est/sont le/les livres qui vous ont marqué dans votre vie de lecteur ?**

Il y en a tellement … je crois que je peux reparler de l' _Histoire sans fin_ qui fait partie de mes premiers romans de grand. Les Jules Vernes, tous les Jules Vernes que j'ai dévoré et re-dévoré, Tolkien, tout Tolkien, même si j'ai une préférence pour _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et le _Silmarillion_. _Ca_ a ensuite ouvert ma loooongue période horreur et _Au bonheur des dames_ qui fut mon premier roman sur la vraie vie. Et puis en dernier, le premier tome de la Confrérie de la Dague noire qui fut mon premier bouquin en anglais et mon premier Bitlit et mon premier livre avec du sexe explicite dedans et qui m'a fait entrer ensuite dans la fanfiction (hors les doujinshi que je pratiquais depuis des années).

Pour celles (et ceux) qui ont l'habitude de me suivre, je profite de cette note pour vous dire que je suis en train de traduire ce qui est, à mes yeux, la meilleure fic Stucky de l'univers et que je devrai publier le premier chapitre à la fin du camp NaNo. Je travaille aussi sur la suite de Till the End, la première partie est chez la bêta.

Donc je vais être silencieuse tout le reste du mois, mais je devrais avoir du nouveau bientôt.

Et donc après ce discours sur moi-même complètement inutile, je vous laisse enfin profiter de ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si jamais vous posiez la question à Castiel sur comment s'était passée sa première rencontre avec Dean, il vous parlerait peut-être d'être descendu au fond de l'enfer et d'en avoir remonté une âme plus brillante que toutes les autres.

Il vous parlerait peut-être d'une grange, secouée par le vent, des symboles de protections dessinés à la va-vite sur ses murs branlants et de deux hommes acculés. Il vous raconterait peut-être comment Dean - égal à lui-même - lui avait tiré dessus, l'avait poignardé, avant même de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il était.

Si jamais vous posiez cette question à Dean, il ne vous répondrait probablement pas.

Ou alors il vous raconterait la même histoire, dans un langage beaucoup plus fleuri. Jamais il ne vous dirait la vérité, celle qu'il avait eu du mal à s'avouer à lui-même. Vous imaginez ? L'aîné des Winchester ? Parlant de sentiment ?

Mais la vérité, c'est que, pour Dean, il n'avait pas rencontré Castiel dans cette grange, non. Il l'avait rencontré des mois plus tard, pendant qu'ils couraient après le temps et Lucifer.

A cette époque, les deux frères suivaient toutes les pistes, même les plus petites dans une folle course pour arrêter l'apocalypse. Castiel les rejoignait parfois, avec de nouvelles infos ou idées à explorer, mais pour le moment, ils n'avançaient pas.

Sam était épuisé, c'est lui qui passait le plus de temps à faire des recherches et Dean l'avait envoyé se coucher dans la petite chambre mise à leur disposition par les moines qui les avaient accueillis.

Ils avaient passé la journée à étudier de vieux bouquins à la recherche d'un moyen d'arrêter la fin du monde. Le monastère possédait une bibliothèque avec de nombreux ouvrages anciens et Sam, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, avait perdu espoir et était à deux doigts de baisser les bras. Et Dean en était à peu près au même point.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à se fermer comme un d'huître dès que son petit frère voulait parler sérieusement, ils auraient pu se soutenir mutuellement. D'ailleurs, ils auraient pu échapper à la moitié des problèmes qui les attendaient dans le futur, s'ils avaient accepté de travailler sur leur communication.

Mais comme avec tout le reste, Dean préférait encore risquer sa vie – et le monde - plutôt que de parler de ce qu'il ressentait avec son propre frère. Et n'abordons pas la mauvaise habitude de Sam de cacher certains petits détails, comme son addiction au sang de démon par exemple.

Quelle qu'en soit les raisons, ces deux idiots étaient épuisés, démotivés et bien trop têtus pour en parler ensemble et, si on demandait à Dean, bien trop sobre pour faire face à tout ça. Ces moines ne consommaient que ce qu'ils produisaient eux-mêmes et, à son grand désespoir, ils ne brassaient pas de bière.

Il était penché en arrière sur son siège, plongé dans ses pensées, quand Castiel apparut sur la chaise à côté de lui. La surprise lui fit perdre l'équilibre et seuls les réflexes surhumains du nouvel arrivant l'empêchèrent de tomber à la renverse.

Dean s'était habitué à voir l'ange apparaître et disparaître en un clin d'œil et il était fier de ne plus réagir à chaque fois. Castiel avait donc du faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour surprendre sa charge.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait du plaisir à le faire sursauter, à l'entendre dire « Cas » à travers ses dents serrées, à le voir lui jeter des regards noirs qui disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant autre chose dans leur sillage que l'ange ne reconnaissait pas.

Cas s'interrogeait beaucoup ces derniers temps sur ces nouvelles pulsions. S'il avait été humain, il serait passé par cette phase durant la fin de son enfance, à son entrée dans l'adolescence, quand les filles se regroupent entre elles, discutent à voix basse et ricanent, quand les garçons leurs tirent les cheveux pour attirer leur attention et montrer leur intérêt.

Mais Castiel était un ange, depuis des millénaires, et il ignorait tout des raisons qui le poussaient à chercher Dean et il était bien incapable de nommer l'émotion qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que ce dernier réagissait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette émotion était agréable et qu'il ne ratait pas une occasion de la ressentir.

« Nom de dieu, Cas, combien de fois je vais devoir me répéter ? »

Exactement la réaction qu'il espérait. Il repoussa la chaise jusqu'à ce que les quatre pieds soient plantés fermement sur le sol. Il pencha la tête et fixa son humain. Il enregistra chaque petit détail : la surprise, l'agacement, un peu de colère - il n'aimait pas être pris en défaut - et enfin cette chose que Cas n'arrivait toujours pas à reconnaître.

Dean passa la main sur son visage, utilisant ce court instant pour calmer son cœur qui avait tenté de sortir de sa poitrine. Et puis ça lui permettait aussi de se cacher de ce regard. Il était persuadé que Cas était capable de découvrir tous ses secrets s'il le laissait l'observer un peu trop longtemps.

Quand il enleva sa main, l'ange était en train d'étudier les livres devant lui. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, pas expliqué pourquoi il était venu alors qu'il avait toujours une raison de venir : leur donner des infos, une nouvelle piste … et il ne perdait jamais de temps avant de parler. Mais cette fois, il restait assis à ses côté, à feuilleter un des nombreux tomes poussiéreux que Sam avait laissés derrière lui.

Dean observa son profil avec attention. Peut-être pour la première fois.

Cas était un véritable courant d'air, là un instant, parti à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne venait que lorsqu'il avait une bonne raison où quand Sam et Dean avaient besoin de lui, il ne restait jamais à traîner avec eux. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'était une activité humaine et il n'était pas humain.

Et puis, Dean refuserait de l'avouer - et qui, ici, serait surpris par ce fait ? - mais l'ange occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées. Il avait tellement de questions. Questions qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de poser, jamais, et qui avaient donc peu de chances de trouver des réponses.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas son cerveau de tourner en boucle et, pour une fois, il pouvait observer sans risquer que Sam ou Bobby ne le remarque. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir et il n'avait pas besoin de leurs commentaires et moqueries. Même s'il n'y avait rien à cacher en réalité. Vraiment. Croix de bois, croix de fer.

Enfin, il avait le temps maintenant.

Bobby était chez lui, Sam dormait, Cas était là et il n'avait donné aucun signe d'un départ imminent. Il avait toujours la même tenue : ce costume et cette cravate de travers, et cet affreux trench-coat, mais quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose, mais une multitude des petits détails : il se tenait un peu moins droit, son expression était moins figée, son regard était moins dur, plus humain.

En fait, tout chez Cas était plus humain, comme s'il était enfin à l'aise dans son véhicule.

Et quand il se tourna vers Dean, ce dernier remarqua dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui n'y était pas auparavant, un peu plus de vie qui rendait leur bleu encore plus vibrant.

Si vous demandiez à Dean comment s'était passé sa première rencontre avec Castiel, il ne vous répondrait probablement pas.

Ou alors il vous parlerait d'une saloperie de grange, de Bobby, de murs recouverts de tous les symboles de protection que le vieux croulant connaissait, d'un putain de vent qui secouait l'édifice au point qu'il craignait qu'il ne s'écroule sur leurs crânes. Il vous parlerait des ampoules qui éclataient, et d'un homme habillé comme un abruti de comptable entrant dans le bâtiment comme s'il lui appartenait. Il passerait sûrement sous silence le fait qu'il lui avait tiré dessus, qu'il l'avait poignardé - on parle de Dean, il ne va pas avouer qu'il n'était pas de taille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne vous parlerait jamais de ce moment, cette nuit, dans ce monastère, où pour la première fois, Castiel était venu sans d'autre raison que d'être là. Et il ne vous dira jamais - même Cas l'ignore encore, alors que cela fait des années maintenant depuis leur premier baiser - que c'est également à ce moment, cette nuit,, dans ce monastère, qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet ange en train de devenir humain.


End file.
